Lo siento, no tengo netflix
by Asuka-Yami-Chan
Summary: ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar una calurosa noche de verano que viendo un maratón de tu serie favorita en Netflix? Por supuesto, que la televisión te termine viendo a ti.


—Ah…Sakura…yo voy a…—Naruto tiró su cabeza hacia atrás después de intentar vanamente parar a la peli rosa que se encontraba colada entre su entrepierna. Trató de articular alguna palabra para pedirle que parara —aunque internamente no deseaba eso—, sin embargo le fue imposible debido al estado en que encontraba.

Efectivamente cuando él estaba a punto de venirse Sakura alejó su boca del miembro de él y dejó que el esperma terminara sobre el suelo.

—Lo siento, nunca me ha gustado tragármelo.

—Ah…no, no importa—le dijo al instante mientras tomaba posición en la cama para sentarse.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sakura se levantó, debido a que anteriormente se encontraba de rodillas. Se acercó hasta él y lo tumbó nuevamente a la cama.

—Demonios Sakura—simplemente murmuró acomodándose mejor en la cama. La ojiverde se colocó encima de él y se terminó por sacar el crop top de encima quedando en brassier. Naruto contemplaba desde abajo a la fémina encima de él. Levantó tímidamente una mano con la cual recogió a la joven desde su estrecha cintura hasta subir a pecho.

—Ves, a esto es que me refiero—Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa y condujo la mano de él hasta sus senos para que los acariciara por encima de la tela. A su vez que él realizaba esta acción, ella empezó a moverse suavemente sobre él, incitándolo. Su falda se había elevado hasta más arriba y así podía sentir más la fricción de sus partes bajas a pesar de la ropa. No había sido una mala elección después de todo el haberse puesto aquella falda de pliegues.

—Maldición, Sakura. Vas a matarme—la peli rosa sonrió con satisfacción al observar el rostro cargado de placer del rubio.

—No te voy a dejar una tarea tan difícil como esta—con ello se refirió a su pieza superior cuando se dirigió al sujetador para desabrocharlo y dejar al fin libre ambos senos.

De la nada, en un cambio brusco Naruto dejó debajo de él a la peli rosa, algo que la sorprendió de sobremanera. Él no perdió tiempo y empezó a chupar y succionar su seno derecho. Ella le acariciaba el pelo suavemente, dándole tirones de momento.

—Supongo que eso también lo viste en los videos. —rió. Con sus manos buscó el rostro del rubio y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, siendo ese el primer beso en aquella calurosa noche.

El beso se prolongó y fue aprovechado hábilmente por Haruno para volver a colocarse encima de él.

—Eres demasiado astuta. A alguien parece que le gusta estar arriba.

Ella no le respondió nada y empezó a tirar de los pantalones de él que estaban a medio bajar, y de paso deshacerse de su ropa interior.

—Oye, puedes ayudarme ¿no?

—Lo estás haciendo bien.

—Lo estoy haciendo todo.

Él rodó los ojos y se levantó un poco para que ella pudiese terminar de quitarle el pantalón por completo.

— ¿Tú no piensas quitarte esa falda? ¿Es sagrada o qué?—le dijo mirándola ya que todavía llevaba la prenda inferior puesta, viendo que ella estaba más concentrada mirando el miembro de él que prestándole atención a lo que le preguntaba.

 _Como si fuera la primera vez que viera uno._

Sakura se llevó las manos hacia el interior de su falda y se sacó la pieza que le faltaba al instante. Se arrastró sobre él y abrió sus piernas a medias. Tomando el miembro de él para después irse introduciendo así misma dentro de él.

—Espera—le frenó él de la nada antes de que ella continuara. —¿En serio estás segura de esto?

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Ni que fuese virgen.

Con esto, Haruno terminó por introducirse completamente en él. Ambos soltaron un grito ahogado.

Ella empezó a moverse de forma suave y tentativa. La vista que el rubio tenía desde abajo jamás en su vida la olvidaría y mucho menos el rostro que tenía su amiga en esos momentos. Ella fue acelerando cada vez el movimiento de sus caderas.

—Ah…joder, esto si es cansón—masculló reduciendo su movimiento.

—O tal vez esa falda está estorbando mucho. ¿Acaso es algún fetiche que Sasuke no te dejó cometer?

Inmediatamente ella se detuvo.

—Maldición Naruto, no puedo creer que lo hayas mencionado.

Ella salió de él, se levantó y empezó a colocarse sus respectivas prendas de vestir.

 _Maldición, ya la cagué._


End file.
